User talk:Acer4666/Archive 4
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to leave a message below to ask about anything! You can visit Archive 1, 2 or 3 to view past discussions. Prototype layout design There's something I found out. There's a prototype article layout design, which you can find out about on the blog in the community wikia here, which is under experiment and reviewed. It's an ugly design, the word texts are too big, the infoboxes are below the Recent Wikia Activity where it doesn't belong, the number of pages is missing and the place of advertisement is poor. You, Thief12 and Blue Rook should check it out on the two wikias that are testing the prototype layout design. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:27, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I saw that; Blue Rook made a forum post about it here. Hard to know what to do or say about it though, as the user feedback will make practically no difference and it'll be changed no matter what we say. Wikia is all about the ads and the money :(--Acer4666 (talk) 01:49, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Article I created What about this article of the actor Paul Francis, which was never created in the past. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that looks really good! A lot of the minor actors from season 7 & 8 still need articles making for them--Acer4666 (talk) 14:13, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I kind of noticed that. I previously created Ned Schmidtke, the one who portrayed Dr. Lee Schulman. It could use the bio and filmography though. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:01, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Feature article nominee I put up an article that I nominated to be a featured article for Jan/Feb/Mar on the feature article candidates. So far, no response from it. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:17, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :You can go ahead and change the featured article to that then, if there is no opposition to it--Acer4666 (talk) 16:24, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I changed the featured article and changed anything that involves the feature articles until April 2015. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:20, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool. There's a list of how to change it over here, you missed a couple of steps but I did them--Acer4666 (talk) 17:28, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I haven't changed a feature article in this wiki before, so that was my first and I thought the article of Annie Wersching was feature article material. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Slight complication Nothing major for this wiki. But when I re-watched the Bosch pilot on Amazon since they set up a new and revised version of it, there has been changes. Well, Amy Price-Francis who appeared in the original pilot, had her role re-casted with someone else and looks like she appear for the rest of the series. Also, I heard that Mark Derwin took over a role from Jamie McShane in that episode. I'm a bit conflicted on what to do with that issue since Annie Wersching is one of the series regulars in that show and I listed Price-Francis as with on it in Wersching's article & that Price-Francis was re-casted with someone else. What should I do? BattleshipMan (talk) 17:44, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, the rule we normally have for TV shows is that if two 24 alumni appeared in the same episode we note it, but don't note them appearing in the same season/series. So it seems Annie Wersching and Amy Price-Francis did appear together in the pilot of Bosch so that can be noted--Acer4666 (talk) 18:18, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess it can. It just that Amy Price-Francis was replaced with another actress in the new pilot of Bosch and apparently Jamie McShane was replace with Mark Derwin as well. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :That doesn't affect whether or not Annie Wersching acted with them--Acer4666 (talk) 19:49, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Whatever you say. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:02, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :I really don't see what point you're trying to make here?--Acer4666 (talk) 20:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know either. I'm guess it's nothing to worry about. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Block this IP address Acer, block the user with this because it removed over 30,000 byles on the article of Jack Bauer. Someone else had reverted it. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Cool I blocked him. The admins watch the recent changes on the wiki so I wouldn't worry about informing us of every vandal, unless like a couple of days have gone past and we've obviously missed something. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Invitation to forum Check out a forum here about an issue to discuss about and see what you think? BattleshipMan (talk) 05:08, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :You should have Blue Rook add Audrey's assassin in his Forbidden characters project page if we can't reach an agreement on that issue. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::That's Blue Rook's personal page. We can't make him add anything to it, unless he feels like it. Thief12 (talk) 01:21, April 16, 2015 (UTC) How Renee Walker's death affected me I think all the pictures of Renee after getting shot and dying is too disturbing to me because it reminds me of the worst moment of my life as a TV show fan. What I saw in Jack/Renee are each other's soulmates and are like the next version Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway of the show ER. I thought they we're survive and be together, but when Renee was killed off, I felt betrayed by the writers & the producers for doing that stupid move and I was mildly traumatized by it. I stopped watching 24 because of it. I haven't truly forgiven the show for that and I'm no longer a devoted fan of the show I used to be. I mean, I never really saw most of LAD as the result of it and I probably won't watching any of the future 24 mini-series because of it. Then when Audrey, whom I despise (no offense if your the fan of her), was killed off, I thought I should be more active with this wiki and try to help out work on whatever it needs to be done. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :One of my favourite things about 24 is that no character is really safe and major characters are often suddenly killed off. But I did feel Renee's death was a little bit contrived and not done that well.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::The whole Renee subplot on Season 8 was a bit contrived and not well executed. I mean, in Season 7 she was supposed to be this young, naive agent that gets "corrupted", for lack of a better term, by being with Jack (like when she hurt Vossler's baby). But then comes Season 8, and we "find out" she used to be this scarred, undercover agent with the Russians. It just didn't fit. If the writers had only said that the undercover thing came AFTER meeting Jack, then it would've made perfect sense. But before? Nah. Lazy writing. Granted, Wersching does the best with the role and, for the most part, it works if you try not to think about the above, but in the grander scheme of things, it just didn't work. Thief12 (talk) 13:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Not many fans, including me would agree with you, Thief. I think Renee was Jack's equal and she became the female version of him throughout season 7. That dark place she was in at season 8 was like's Jack's dark places many times. Jack was helping her get her life back, but when she was killed off, that was the last straw for me on the show. I just thought I should let you know that. :::Acer, Renee's death felt too contrived & unexpectedly stupid and she should've been killed off in my opinion. There are some character's death I don't agree with, which I accepted, but Renee's death was something that made me stopped becoming a fan of 24. Jack and Renee are like soulmates to me and the writers & the producers made a wrong move that destroyed my view of 24 by killing her off. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:58, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's true. But Renee's death gave Jack a new purpose during the season. Killing the Russians and going after the government. Because after Samir Mehran's death, I thought "the story was over". With the death of Renee, they could tell the story further (although maybe not for fans on the good way). How would it be if Renee survived? At least someone had to die to push the story forward. I hope you don't get to affected by my meaning. --Station7 (talk) 19:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::By the way, I liked Renee, but it's a story in which major characters die. Don't watch Game of Thrones then of The Walking Dead. :) --Station7 (talk) 19:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, it did affect me. They should have planned something else to give Jack a new purpose for the rest of the season. Not the way they did it. Killing off Renee was unacceptable, let alone stupid and uncreative. They could have killed off Chloe or President Taylor instead and Jack and Renee would have uncovered the assassination conspiracy further. I never watched the rest of the final season and most of LAD because of it. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:51, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I remember watching Prison Break and I had hard times with excepting the death of the main character (won't reveal spoilers unless you know who I am talking about for those who read this message). I also cried (at least, I thought at that moment) We, TV series fans have hard times excepting those deaths, because they kill on TV series good characters. That's probably also a thing why it can hurt us so much. They kill a good guy. Renee was a good person. If Renee's death happened off-screen like Morris O'Brian's death, maybe it affected you less. --Station7 (talk) 22:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I watched Prison Break and I know exactly who you were talking about. Some TV shows can kill off good characters that I liked and can hit. No one can replace Renee, as an agent or person. She was a better person for Jack than Audrey for sure. :::::Let's talk about the rest of this on my talk page. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:57, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :I added the images of the 9x10 Previously on 24 on the Previously on 24/Live Another Day part of article. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes I know, I saw. I'm not sure why you keep telling people on their talk pages which edits you've done, they appear on the recent changes--Acer4666 (talk) 17:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, old habits. I tend to inform everyone about what I did. Then I realized that the recent changes would tell anyone that. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah ok cool. Yeah most people tend to spot all the edits on the recent changes to keep an eye on things!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I realized that. Also, we will need to find the other Previously on 24/Live Another Day images that are missing from various episodes that don't have them. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Some questions Hey man, glad you are back! Can you possibly check another possible David Newton role, Tony Lazzara, outcome of 8x12 shootout and White house shootout death toll? It's frustrating when nobody replies. --William (talk) 04:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Lucas Ford Thanks for correcting that category. I forgot to change it because I got distracted by other things creating this article. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:31, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's ok - it's easily done! Thanks for correcting my category mistake the other day--Acer4666 (talk) 17:36, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Missing articles Hey Acer. I'm curious, but I know that if you click on Admin you see there on "Wanted pages" the pages that are missing on the site. So you know which articles you're missing. I don't know if you know that. :) Greets --Station7 (talk) 22:30, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Matt Sherren Just curious. How did you manage to find out that this stuntman Matt Sherren was on that LAD episode that you added him on? BattleshipMan (talk) 19:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Why, I just watched his demo reel and there it was!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:00, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. So he was the guy who was shot by both Jack (on his third kill at Stolnavich's residence) and Kate. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Acer, I just created the article of him. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:41, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Unseen characters :Why would this unseen character with the unseen sign be any different from the unseen characters included on the various lists? It lacks coherency with the others let alone makes it confusing for people wondering if the character was or wasn't actually seen. "Voiced by unknown actors" doesn't tell us if the character was seen but dubbed by someone else or if they were only a voice. This makes no sense to undo this edit.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:00, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::If you want to change the article of every single unseen character (and there are about 1,000 of such articles) to have an "unseen character" graphic, then you have to propose that in the forum so everyone can contribute. I have told you this again and again and again and you still do not listen. I don't know what to do anymore--Acer4666 (talk) 22:04, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Each time I start a discussion I get shouted down because you don't listen because of the bias rampant here. You can either start this discussion or I'll stop being helpful especially when this is the most ungrateful wiki I've been associated with. --Gunman6 (talk) 22:07, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::You get "shouted down" because you frequently don't follow the policies. Now you're being told what's the procedure for a change YOU want to enforce, and you're demanding others to "start this discussion"?? Explain to me how that works, man. Thief12 (talk) 22:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm talking about each time I participate in one of the heated topics that I do get told "You're not listening," I state the same in return and get no acknowledgment. Anyone else can just as easily start a discussion as opposed to just undoing the edit- which many have done in the past as opposed to undo and get mad. Acer is also asking people to not just respond through the edits and does exactly that as well so hypocrisy is in the air. I did just one blooper recently and *behold* blocking being proposed again. This should only be for people continually adding uncited information, posting spam or who are arguing for the sake of arguing, which it is often used for. Another timeout won't solve the issue so you can either let it go or keep being uber-PC. --Gunman6 (talk) 22:26, June 14, 2015 (UTC) 7x23 Levinson assistants Hey acer, dunno if you can still contact Jon Braver. Just want to confirm if he and Clayton Barber played Levinson (Day 7)'s assistants in 7x23, or you guys can weigh in and start a discussion. The pictures can be seen on their respective talk pages. --William (talk) 05:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :I already asked about Braver being the bald scientist a while ago and never got a response. Clayton Barber does look similar to the other one tho--Acer4666 (talk) 09:03, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Help with mobile Hi Acer. I saw your message on the Com Dev Team request page and wanted to reply here. The best information and tips we currently have can be found by following the links under the Intro & Best Practices section at . If you have specific issues you want to ask about, either use the form at or one of the forums at Community Central (Getting Technical or Designing Your Wikia, whichever is more appropriate for the specific issue/question you have). Hope that helps! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Billy D. Lucas I sure you will know this. I created the stuntman Billy D. Lucas, who appeared as a prison guard in season 3. He is also Arnold Schwarzenegger's main stunt double. BattleshipMan (talk) 23:25, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw it - like I said before you don't need to inform me every time you do a new page, I'll see it on the recent changes.--Acer4666 (talk) 12:39, July 18, 2015 (UTC) D.R. YOUSSEF I think you better block D.R. YOUSSEF because he made non 24-related edits since he first got here. ted. He only wrote spam on his user page which never mentioned anything on 24 whatsoever and he keeps on doing that when they got reverted. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:42, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :I don't actually see anything wrong with D.R. YOUSSEF's userpage. He hasn't linked to any external websites and he isn't advertising anything, just putting his interests. People are free to list that sort of thing on their userpage if they like, and I don't agree with the guy who said it's cross-wiki spam. Generally we leave people's userpages alone to do what they like with. I'm going to restore his page so he doesn't keep having to put it back.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) New pictures at On-screen kills by Jack Bauer page It appears you have replaced the old pictures at the page with new pictures at the on-screen kills by Jack Bauer. They look great. My compliments. --Station7 (talk) 08:00, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 08:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Neat Hey Acer, thanks for the...stuff you sent me. It seems I'm always AFK every time you join the chat. :) [[User:Nitromancer|'Nitromancer']] [[User talk:Nitromancer|'(Talk)']] 01:10, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :No problem!--Acer4666 (talk) 14:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Afghan I took a quick look, but think I really missed the news about Afghan connection of Day 2. Where'd confirmation finally come from? 22:44, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Blue Rook! Allow me to clarify where this has all come from: :Basically, there's a scene that identifies the mystery middle eastern country that is the main player in Day 2. In Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm, when Roger Stanton is meeting with Shareef and Farhad Salim, he says "we took these photos over your country an hour ago" and hands over a file labelled with pictures of "Afghanistan". :To explain the connection between Shareef and the other middle eastern players in the season, I'll try to lay out what confirms everyone is from the same country as best I can: :Palmer and Shareef agree on a U.S. and Afghan intelligence sharing deal on the morning of Day 2. Later, in , Michelle explains to Jack about Yusuf Auda, specifically citing this deal, saying "he is here because of an intelligence sharing agreement made between his country and ours this morning". As it was made very clear that the deal was unique, this undoubtedly shows Yusuf is also from Afghanistan. :In , Jack says to Yusuf "Syed Ali is a citizen of your country". So Syed Ali is also Afghan. :In , Mike Novick explains to Palmer about killing Ali's family, "this action would take place in his country". So Ali's family were in Afghanistan, and that scene happened there. :In , Palmer says to Barghouti about Syed Ali "we've arrested one of your citizens". So Barghouti is the deputy prime minister of Afghanistan. Also on that conversation, it takes place just after the bomb went off, and Barghouti calls to express the wish of his prime minister that no retaliation happens. Palmer had previously spoken with this Prime Minister stating that if a bomb went off there would be retaliation. This pretty heavily implies that Prime Minister must also be from Afghanistan. :However, if that is not enough there is a more concrete link tying the Prime Minister to Afghanistan, in that in the Shareef and Farhad Salim meeting Shareef says "since your conversation with the prime minister this morning", confirming that the prime minister is indeed from the same country as well. :Hope this explains how it all ties together! It's a bit complicated, but I think it's all indisputable in-universe fact.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:59, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Dude. That's friggin brilliant. After all this time, we finally get a real answer about what country that was. How on earth did you notice that label on the surveillance photos? Also, would you object if I add a handful of BGINs in a few pertinent articles about this, namely, how the writers' intentionally avoided having the country mentioned in dialogue? 02:11, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: Haha thanks! I dunno, I think it was the way Stanton said "these were taken over your country" and I thought "what country is that, then?" and reached for the freeze frame button! ::: And yeah I think some BGINs would make sense to add, just to clarify the whole thing. Just got the other two countries to identify now ;) :::(on that topic, I think it may be possible to do some map matching on the last ep of season 2 when the bombers are "3 minutes from their targets"...they're just outside of Iraq heading for the border. But who knows how certain that would be...)--Acer4666 (talk) 09:54, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Sangalan flag Alrighty, how does this look? (Credit goes to Eugene Ipavec and Bowwow820 for the original flags.) 23:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Looks good! The shape of the lion things in the middle isn't quite the same as on flag, but it's pretty much close enough!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:30, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Chris Monberg Acer, I created the stuntman Chris Monberg who was in season 8 as one of Mark Bledsoe's men awhile back, but there isn't picture of him on his page. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I know. I don't have a copy of Season 8 at present to get an image for you, if that is what you are implying--Acer4666 (talk) 19:11, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. I just hope someone gets an image of him on that article. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:07, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey I thought of fleshing out the season episode list templates and adding them to the bottom of each season's page. That's a fairly big and time-consuming move that I wouldn't wanna do without approval, so maybe you can give this a look and give me your thoughts. http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Season1 What do you think? Thanks. (May have been changed by the time you read) --SuperbowserX (talk) 05:14, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Looks good! Because you're editing a template, there are relatively few edits involved in this case. It's often best to start a query on a forum page or general (non-user) talk page to get consensus for a large edit - my opinion is no greater than anyone else's, so it's good to get full community input rather than just from one editor!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:12, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Final appearances on 9x12 and impacts on future seasons That's probably true about what you said on the final appearances on the Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am article. But we probably should play it smart since there is a chance for talks about a 24 spinoff, among chances for a 24 movie and such. Also, I think "impacts on future seasons" in the format sections on seasons 1-6 are questionable since this wiki is known to contain spoiled storylines and such. You might want to discuss that. BTW, as you know, Jozef Aoki and Tatsujiro Oto have been created. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:50, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Glad we're agreed about playing it safe, as we have no knowledge of what will happen in the future of 24. I'll remove the note. Great spot from SuperBowserX, there! A good contribution. :If you have a problem with anything, you are free to bring up a discussion about it yourself rather than asking me to--Acer4666 (talk) 20:12, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Non-related 24 blog Hey, Acer. I'm sure you know this, but delete this blog since this is a non-24 related blog and it's clearly an advertisement. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with having info about other TV shows and films in blogs, right? We don't have any set rules about what topics blogs must cover. I've removed the external link and the non-24 related image, but that's all that really contradicted any policy. Also, please could you use the word "please" when asking someone to do something? It's just some basic manners in order to remain polite. Thanks :) --Acer4666 (talk) 23:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, non-24 images and non-24 external links shouldn't be on this wiki. What I concerned about some people tend to write some blogs that are not really 24-related in this wiki, which could very well be an issue in the future. Also, I'll keep about the "please". BattleshipMan (talk) 02:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: I get the impression that the user who made that blog entry might be very inexperienced and simply doing a sandbox/test edit. 15:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Haha, I understand what point you've made to Battleshipman Acer. :) That's a very good one and indeed correct. --Station7 (talk) 23:03, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Kaye Wade I didn't know that Wade's appearance wasn't proven yet. I just created her just because her name was on this wiki. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC)